In Return For This Power, Sasuke
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: It all starts when Sasuke kills Naruto, then it spirals out of control when he suddenly comes back to life, not as a human but as a demon. One shot! Please read and review!


Please leave a review!

I don't own anything to do with Naruto!

In Return For This Power, Sasuke…

Only Chapter

The two ninja flew at each other from other ends of the blood-splattered canyon.

"SASUKEEE!" The blond ninja roared, a swirl of blue chakra spinning in his right hand.

The raven haired rouge ninja came running at the blond from the other side of the canyon, his left hand filled with the cries of a thousand birds, an electrifying sound.

Just as the two were about to hit, something burst out of the bushes from the shade of the trees. Stopping in his tracks, the Leaf Jounin, Kakashi, gazed upon the battle, the battle that would determine who won or lost.

"No…" Was all he could manage, he believed this would end badly, and he was right.

The two ninja clashed, it was a blast of blue and black as the boys shoved their attacks at one another. The place turned purple and the two ninja went flying backwards, crashing into the canyon walls with a rumbled the shook the earth.

Kakashi looked franticly to both sides, both the ninja were indented inside the canyon wall, suspended in midair and then falling lifelessly to the blood covered ground.

Moments went by before anything happened, Kakashi didn't dare go anywhere near the two in the middle of the canyon, he knew it wasn't over yet.

Suddenly, movement! On the far right side, the raven-haired ninja, Sasuke, stood up and swayed on the spot. Taking his bearings he walked slowly towards the blond on the opposite side of the canyon.

Black dust filled the air, the sound of small rocks falling on top of one another surround him. Sasuke stood inches from his friend, lying on his back before him.

The blond wasn't dead, yet.

Kakashi couldn't move in his spot, he was frozen solid. It was like someone had nailed his feet to the ground, unable to move, unable to help.

Help would be here soon, right? How soon though, was the question.

Not soon enough!

Sasuke, with as much force as he could muster, created the Chidori once again, yet he wasn't satisfied with just two, he made a second one in the other hand. Both hands were the deadly black Chidori. With both hands dancing with death at his side, he glared down at his foe.

"Naruto." He muttered, the blond ninja looked up at him, dazed.

"Sasuke." His weak reply came at the raven-haired like it was thrown at him.

He hesitated, their eyes met.

Then without a second though, Sasuke thrust the two Chidori down on his past comrade.

Blood spewed everywhere, there was the ripping sound of cloth and skin then, nothing.

The squeaking of his Chidori was all that filled the air. Sasuke pulled his hands out of Naruto's chest, his eyes were wild and wide with what he had just done.

Kakashi stared, only blinking when his eyes began to burn and water. How could this happen? How could Sasuke do this to his once, best friend? Even after three years, how could he just forget the times he had with his comrade, with Naruto? What did Orochimaru _do_ to him?

Sasuke turned, it looked as if he was in slow motion, the wind began to pick up inside the canyon, and as he turned, his hair flew in his face. He had done it, he had killed his best friend.

He bit his lip, there was pain in his eyes, and was it tears? No, it was his knew Sharingan power.

He smirked it was easy now, killing his friend. He felt nothing for Naruto, he was proud of himself for doing this.

Walking away from the corpse of the blond leaf ninja, he didn't bother giving Kakashi a side-glance, there was no one there as far as he was concerned.

"Easy." He chuckled to himself, walking away.

The wind suddenly stopped but Sasuke gave it no notice, but when the wind picked up again he came to a dead halt.

This wasn't wind it was chakra!

Twirling around dramatically, Sasuke stood face to face with Naruto. But this wasn't Naruto.

His eyes widened, in sync with Kakashi's, as suddenly the chakra grew so much larger and finally, there was a blast that sent the raven flying into the air.

Landing lightly on his feet Sasuke looked up, all he could see was the dark dust that filled the air after the explosion. But then there was something there, in the shadows.

A large shape, something very big, a shadow in shadows; orangish fur, a red eye, tails!

Suddenly, there was a demonic nine tailed fox looming over him, the canyon was but a small blood puddle compared to him.

Kakashi's mind went blank, he watched as the demon's snout flew at Sasuke and then he closed his eyes, unable to bear anymore.

He wished he could have covered his ears, the sound of ripping flesh was overwhelming. Sasuke's scream invaded his ears and planted gruesome pictures inside his mind's eye. He shuddered and then discovered that he _had_ covered his ears, somehow.

Kakashi took a peek of the damage, opening his eyes and dropping his hands limply to his side, his body felt dead but nothing had happened to him at all.

Looking at the site before his eyes, he could have hurled, there were only pieces of Sasuke; a hand here, a leg there, the side of a head…

He turned his head away and his eyes found another site.

Naruto was standing, his eyes black, glazed over with a sluggish white and Kyuubi stood over him, like he didn't notice there was a human under him.

Maybe there wasn't.

There was a loud crack and his headband fell from his head, in pieces and they clattered to the bloody ground with loud clinks of sound.

Then with one swift movement, Naruto flew into the air and into the trees on the top of the canyon, Kyuubi followed with a low growl in his throat.

The ground shook as Kyuubi ran off but only seconds after they went there was nothing. The two were gone.

Kakashi found his trembling legs at that point, and everything crumbled.

------------------------------------

"Kakashi sensei! Kakashi sensei!" a familiar voice cried in panic.

He opened one lazy eye slowly and found Sakura's worried face in front of him.

Kakashi pulled himself up, ignoring her sobs of joy when she found he was ok.

There were leaf ninja everywhere, many were crowded around him, and others were crowded around Sasuke's remains. But one other was standing over Naruto's broken headband.

The Chuunin knelt beside it, cradling the pieces in his arms. Kakashi crawled over to him, his eyes locked on the headband as well.

"Iruka." He said softly and placed his dead hand on the man's shoulder.

Their eyes met, and his was full of tears.

Iruka's lower lip trembled. "What happened?" he croaked, his voice giving out on him.

Kakashi couldn't respond so he shook his head. The images of what had just happened where finding themselves back in his mind, he shivered.

Kakashi noticed Sakura walking slowly up to him, her eyes on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kakashi sensei, where's Naruto, a-and what, what happened to _Sasuke Kun_?" her voice broke at the end of her sentence and she put a hand over her mouth, to stop herself from falling to pieces.

He couldn't answer, to her, right now…

But he didn't need to, _they_ did it for him…

An earsplitting howl boomed over the canyon, the rock walls shuddered, causing a few rocks to fall. And all but to soon, there be a demon fox standing in front of them, showing off it's dagger like teeth. Then, standing on top of its head like he owned the world; was Naruto himself.

Tsunade stood somewhere beside him, and Kakashi heard her sigh, it was a sad sigh, something that he would never forget.

It took a deep breath and roared at them, its saliva flying at them with its breath. Every ninja in that canyon was gone in a heartbeat.

Tsunade was dragging along Kakashi, his legs didn't seem to work as well as they used to.

The ninja couldn't outrun the demon for long and the sound was filled with the ripping of limbs. Jutsus were flying at the demon but bounced off like it was a powerful metal, Kyuubi flung its head high into the air and roared.

Tsunade trembled beside him.

On top of its head, Naruto flung his arm out in front of him and at the same instant, Kyuubi's did too, raking many ninja in two, their pieces plunking to the ground like bags of Flower.

"I don't think Naruto is controlling it, it's controlling Naruto." Tsunade said to him at one point but he couldn't remember when, everything was chaos; all to soon, everything went quiet, Tsunade had been struck down easily, and he had lost site of Iruka once the fight had started.

It was Sakura, he and Kyuubi now.

Sakura, her face damp with sweat and tears she looked up the dead blond standing on the demon's head.

"NAAARUUTOOO!" She shrieked with he arms spread out beside her, the demon lunged as Naruto lunged and Kakashi didn't know if she wanted to die or live, but he took his chances.

The scene was in slow motion again, Kakashi didn't know if there was something wrong with his Sharingan that made it this way but he felt better knowing that he was going to make it in time.

Then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------

Kakashi was flung into the air and eaten in one bite. Sakura stood there, silent as the grave, staring at the place where Kakashi had just sacrifice his life for her.

She shot a dark look up at the demon and in an instant she was gone.

She didn't know where she was going, probably to the sand village, but she wouldn't settle for this. Naruto was dead, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tsunade were dead and now she had to leave everything behind.

Her past was dead.

She didn't know how this had all started, but she knew one thing, one thing she had to do at the very least…

Stay alive.

End

All right, I know it sucks but please leave a comment anyway! I like comments, a lot!

Also, I won't be updating this for real, I know its idiotic and annoying but its a good way to get more people to read meh story hehe, so I update and walla I get a review... I won't ever update for real though because this story is finished! Just so you know ;D


End file.
